


Music related one shots.

by Nagacuddles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagacuddles/pseuds/Nagacuddles
Summary: These are really short one shots that pop into my head until I find inspiration for a longer story. They will either be in the legend of Korra universe or Supergirl Tv series. Relationships will vary as will there setting, some may fall within the universe whilst others may adopt an alternative universe.





	Music related one shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of betrayal and faith. Lena leads an attack against the DEO and Supergirl is torn between her duty to protect and Lena. Even with her life on the line, harming Lena is unthinkable.

Supergirl, Lena knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

The culmination of a movement taking several weeks of hate fueled speeches has spread fear and distrust throughout national city. The once tolerable Lena Luthor standing beside her brother in his hatred of aliens living within the city. The assault on the city and DEO gain ground through Supergirls hesitancy in engaging with Lena, fearful of causing her harm. Until her older sister intervenes. Now Lena claws at the cold stone floor, bent double and winded from the force of Alex's defensive strike. The attack she leads on the DEO rages around them. 

“Kara, you are playing with fire, she is a Luthor through and through”.

“There is no way, she would…”

“But she is Kara, look around, you are lucky to not be dead”

“Alex, I can not just leave her”

Alex mumbled a simple “I know”.

Although the conversation permeates through the explosive background Lena struggles to respond, her consciousness ebbing but this is the most control she has had in months. The rage driving her subsides. A respite from the constant control her brother has exerted over her. And with the last of her autonomy she surprises herself with her resolution, there is no escape from Lex or the Luthor conditioning. There never has been. Even when she focuses on the light Kara exudes she is still swallowed by its darkness. Chained to her destiny against her will. With the last of her will she shatters Kara’s heart further, hurting her more than the wound she had inflicted. She holds out the butt of her pistol for Kara to take and begs for death, to end this tyranny. Just moments ago, the youngest Luthor headed the charge against all aliens, with a coldness befitting the Luthor linage. Whilst Kara hesitates Lena reaches behind her head and grasps hold of her neck, the skin is still raw from the procedure Lex had inflicted upon her. 

“Now, you don’t understand! He will use me to kill you!”

Kara strides forward inspecting every inch of her face, observing the fear morphing her usually controlled façade. Then directing her attention to the object under the skin of her neck.

In response to Kara's hesitation the woman pleads further, “Kara please! I can not be the cause of your death”. 

Before Kara can respond Lena mutters desperately before all emotion is wiped from her features again. The familiar glint is dampened from her green eyes and a dangerous intensity radiates from her stature as she recovers, poised ready to strike.

“What the fuck!” Alex exclaims as Lena raises her arm taking aim at Kara with her pistol again. 

“There is a device under her skin! It must be controlling her”, Kara splutters as she takes cover.

“Right... New plan incapacitate her. We need a closer look”.

Lena screams with all her might as she takes a shot at Kara, that could end the life of her greatest love. Of all the damnable atrocities she has carried out under the control of her xenophobic brother, this will be an act that will fracture to her soul. Kara is the personification of hope, redemption and love. How could she ever survive if she was the one who brought her life to an end. It doesn’t matter how loud she shouts; she cannot overcome the devices control of her central nervous system. Her mind locked out of any control, with no hope to relinquishing its control. The device is intertwined with the brain stem and is not designed for being removed. Her actions are remotely controlled by her psychopathic brother, using her as a tool to dispatch Supergirl.

Unable to match Supergirl physically, using his sister was his best shot at taking out Supergirl, using Kara’s own weakness against her. And a fitting punishment for his sisters betrayal in sympathizing with the aliens which infest his city. Even if she does not willingly take her place beside him, he can easily force her to, force her to reach out to people she gained acceptance from, force her to deliver the kryptonite bullet through the Supers head and end her reign.

Lena charges further into the DEO after Supergirl, with a rage not of her own but her brothers. The sisters alter tactics to retreat and she wildly fires at their evasive figures. Each shot missing their intended target. As Lex descends into an irritated clambering attempt to catch up and land a shot. A glimmer of hope flares as Lena realizes the sisters are leading her further towards the reinforced detainment cells. And when Lex falls for their entrapment and she is pounding at the strengthened glass in frustration, Kara is stood just on the other side, hand spread on the glass. 

“I promise, I will find a way to get you back”, the super heroes faith lends her the strength she needs and as she turns with a flip of the cape that hope blossoms. Reminding her of when her friend promised to always be there. Even when Lena had landed a shot earlier, injuring her shoulder, Kara's faith did not waver. Kara would save her, as she always does and Lex will pay for causing her to harm the woman she loves.


End file.
